After Raimon's last kickoff
by Feyahime10
Summary: Hello!This is a story about what happened to Endou and the others at high w,the question is: will they,the ones who won the football frontier, defeated alia acdemy and who won the FFI be able to handle the heartbeats and dramas at the Inazuma High? Well...enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hello guys and girls who are reading this! My name is, as you can see, Feyahime10. But all of you can call me Ten-chan! ^^ I came up with that nickname because I think my username is a little hard to pronounce and also I simply LOVE number 10.**

**Now, about the story. It is a fanfiction of Inazuma Eleven and its issue is what happened after Endou and the others graduated from Raimon Junior High. I decided on that because, the last time I checked, there aren't a lot of stories about it. So… enjoy ^^**

**P.S. The prologue will be on Endou's P.O.V.**

**P.P.S. It's my first story so please no flames … ok? Oh! And also, I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven**

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

Driiiiiiiiiin *Bang*

I punched my alarm clock away as I groaned and tried to wake up. But in the end it was hopeless. My bed was calling me. Then I remembered the reason why I set my alarm at 9 a.m. in the holidays. I gasped and got up quickly to get ready to go out. Today I and my teammates from Raimon and Inazuma Japan were going to have a match at the riverbank. The reason? Tomorrow would be our first day at Inazuma High school so I suggested all of us to gather and celebrate it in the soccer way.

I ran down the stairs and dashed in the kitchen where my mom was preparing breakfast. "Ohayo, Mamoru.", she said as soon as I sat down to the table opposite my dad and started eating my meal happily. "You are in high spirits today.", my dad said. I ate the last bite of thee food that was in my mouth and replied enthusiastically. "Of course! Today I'll meet again with my teammates! We haven't been all in the same place since graduation!"

And that was true. After graduation everyone was either busy or on vacation so we couldn't all meat at the same time. That's why we all arranged a day which we could all meet up. Unfortunately the only day was today. Ironic, huh?

I said my goodbyes with my mom and dad and started running to the riverbank. I was the first one to get there. That because the meeting was at 10 a.m. and it was still 9:30 a.m.

But I couldn't help it. I was too excited and I ended up going half an hour earlier than scheduled. Oh well. I might as well train while I wait for the others to come. I started with kicking the ball around for about twenty minutes or so. After that, some of the members of Raimon's soccer club and by 10 o'clock we were all there except a certain someone who is always late. We decided to start a little warm-up before he arrived.

"Sa minna! Sakka yaroze!", I called to them using my characteristic phrase. I was standing in front of the goal watching every move of my friends. That moment, it was Kidou that had the ball and he was coming to my direction. I prepared myself for a shoot, but then, he passed the ball to Toramaru and he prepared his hissatsu 'Tiger Drive', but then, something went wrong and he lost his balance and the ball went to the direction of girl, about my age, at full force.

I was ready to shout to her to watch out, but at that moment, the shadow of a certain spiky-head dashed in front of her and kicked the ball at me. I caught it and smiled up at the one we were waiting for. "Late as always, Gouenji.", I half-yelled at him. He simply smiled and replied with a 'sorry'. Then he turned to look at the black-haired girl behind him. "Are you okay?",he asked. The girl nodded and looked down while mumbling a 'thanks' and disappeared since she rushed to go away. Strange girl. After that, we started the match I was waiting for over a month. I my team were: Kabeyama, Kogure, Tobitaka, Hijikata, Midorikawa, Fudou, Fubuki, Sakuma, Someoka and Gouenji.

In the opposite team, Kidou was the captain. In his team were: Kazemaru, Kurimatsu, Hiroto, Tachimukai, Toramaru, Tsunami, Kageno, Max, Honda and Shadow. Shishido and Shorinji were at the bench as substitudes.

All of that happened in the morning. Now I am lying on my bed trying to sleep but it seems impossible. I'm too excited to sleep. I can't wait to see what adventures await me at High school.

**Sorry if it ended up too short but I didn't want to make the prologue too big. So… what do you think? Please if I made any mistake leave a review. I want to make the best stories possible. ^^**

**Bye-bye. See you next chapter! ^^**


	2. New school, new troubles

**Hello again, my readers. I've got my very first follower! I almost can't believe it! Thanks Shiranai Atsune! I feel all fired up now! Also, thank you **_**Seiren-dit-pity**_** I'll make sure to follow your advice. And sorry for not bringing your dessert.T-T**

**Oh, well. Enough with the foods and on with the story! This chapter, like most of the others, will be in Normal P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven or its characters**

**Now…enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter 2: New school, new troubles**

It is a lovely Monday morning. It is 7:30a.m. The birds are chirping, the weather is either too warm or chilly and the mumbling from slightly-awaken people has filled Inazuma Town. The only sound which makes the difference are the rushed footsteps of a certain brown-haired boy with an orange headband who is late on his first day at Inazuma High School.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no! First day and I'm already late? My homeroom teacher is going to kill me!', are Endou's thoughts while he turns the corner which leads to the school gates. Then he speeds up and passes them. Then he finds something unexpected. There are TONS of students outside the building hanging out with their friends and stuff.

'Don't tell me all these people were late!', Endou thinks while he starts wandering around in case he finds someone he knows. Then, his eyes fall on a girl with waist-length, wavy, auburn hair. "Natsumi!", he shouts while he is approaching her. The girl turns around and smiles when she sees Endou. "Ohayo, Endou-kun.", she says when the boy reaches her. "Ohayo! So…we are all late then?", asks the brunette.

Hearing that, Natsumi starts laughing. "Definitely not! There is just a hustle in the teachers' office so, the welcome ceremony is postponed for half an hour.", she manages to say after she, finally, stops laughing.

"Great! That means we still have time to find the others! Come on!", he says while taking her by surprise when he takes her hand and starts sprinting through the campus. The brunette happy as he is doesn't notice the faint blush on the girl's face and starts analyzing the school*. It looks a lot like Raimon but more modernized. He smiles and keeps rushing to find the others.

It doesn't take them long to find Gouenji and Kidou talking with Aki. "Ohayo, minna!", he exclaims once he and Natsumi are right next to them. "Ohayo.", they answer as Endou stops holding Natsumi's hand. "For the first time, you're not late!", he says smiling at Gouenji who gave a smirk as a reply. "Instead, you were the one who came a little later than scheduled, weren't you?", Kidou asks and starts smirking as they start walking. "You got me", answers the goalkeeper while giving his famous smile.

As they keep walking and chatting at the same time, Kidou doesn't notice the girl walking at his direction and that causes the girl to fall back down on her back. "Oh! I- I- I'm sorry!", she says with a blush carved on her cheeks. "No, it was my fault for not looking where I was going.", he says as he helps her up and starts analyzing her. She has shoulder-length strawberry blond hair and big deep blue eyes which are staring at nowhere specific.

"My name is Kidou Yuuto, and… if you don't mind my asking…", from the corner of his eyes, or googles to put it more specifically, he could see her gulp slightly. "Yes? Go on…", it takes him about a minute to take his question out of his mouth. "Sorry if what I ask makes you feel uneasy but… are you blind?", at first the girl is taken aback by this question. She clearly wasn't expecting it. After she realizes what he asked her, she grins. "Haha, it's the first time someone found out that I'm blind at first glance. I'm Imai Sakura and it's nice to meet you Kidou-kun and… emm?", she drifts off as if she is asking for the others' names. "Yes?", Kidou asks. "There are four of your friends with you, right? Would they mind telling me their names?", she asks getting the former Raimon soccer players and managers by surprise. How did you know that?", asks Aki after a while. "While you were talking, I was hearing five voices. The one was Kidou-kun's while the others were yours, the other girl's that is with you and the other two boys'.", she answers to Aki shyly. For a while there is silence. Of course, the one who breaks it is Endou.

"I'm Endou Mamoru, nice to meet you!", he exclaims making Imai shriek from surprise. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.", he says. "It's okay, as long as you don't shout loudly. I have sensitive ears." After a while, everyone has introduced themselves and they are walking towards the board that says in which class every student will be. "So, which club are you joining?", Aki asks Imai. "Mmm… I haven't thought of it yet""Then why aren't you joining the soccer club with us?", asks Endou. "Soccer club?" "Yes! You could be a manager like us! Come on, it will be fun, right Natsumi?", Aki says. Natsumi simply nods with a silent but clear 'yes'. "I'm fine with that. It's not like I'm interested in any other club anyways.", Imai says after a couple of minutes. "That's… GREAT!", Endou shouts from excitement but, this time, Imai is prepared for it and simply giggles in reaction.

By that time, they reach the board. Kidou and Imai are in class 1-A, Aki's in class 1-B. Endou and Natsumi are in class 1-C and Gouenji is in class 1-D. Then they hear a, familiar to everyone except to Imai, voice. "Ohayo, everybody!" "Kazemaru!", Endou exclaims as he turns to see him about 3 meters away walking at their direction. Once he reaches, he looks at the board and says: "Looks like we are in the same class, Gouenji."

Gouenji nods and then something catches his glare. "What is that?", he asks. Everyone, except Imai turns and faces another board. Out of curiosity, they go in front of it and start reading it. "It is a board which says the name of the teacher who is in charge of the club you are interested in.", says Natsumi.

After hearing that, Endou goes right in front of the board to take a closer look, blocking the view of his friends. But, after about a minute, he freezes. "Endou-san?", says Imai to get his attention. His reaction is to go to a corner making circles with his finger while a depressing aura surrounds him.

Everyone sweatdrops. After a second or two, Gouenji finds what he read and starts reading it out loud. "_The soccer club got disbanded due to lack of members"_, right after those words come out, Endou's depressing aura grows bigger and the only thing he can think of is: 'What a _déjà vu_.'

**So… that's it for the second chapter! Sorry if the ending is bad but I just had to do it! I mean, when I'm imagining it, I think this is best start for Inazuma Eleven's high school life.**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? If you have any comments or advice for me, you can always give me a review ^^**

**See you next chapter ^^**


	3. Assemble Inazuma Eleven!(part 1)

**Hello again, my readers! Wow, third chapter already! O.o Well, blame it on me! ^^**

**I am just too excited with this story. XD **

**Oh! And also, thanks for the review **_**Millenia Of The Flames.**_** You got me really fired up! And also sorry for spelling your pen name wrong in my previous chapter **_**Seiren-dit-pity.**_**T-T Now... on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven. I only own my OCs. Enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter 3: Assemble! Inazuma Eleven (part 1)!**

"Endou-kun stop! ", shouts Natsumi as she and Aki are trying to prevent him from going to the principal's office and make a fuss for the disbandment of the soccer club. "Let me go. Natsumi, Aki. ", Endou shouts while he keeps going on his way, pulling said girls who are trying, without success, to pull the angry bull known as Endou.

Meanwhile, in a little distance behind them are Gouenji, Kidou, Kazemaru and Imai. "Don't try to stop him", Kidou says. "You can't.", Gouenji continues. "After all…", Kazemaru starts. _"When Endou is certain about something, he won't stop until he has accomplished it."_, all three boys finish in unison as said boy brakes free from the girls and runs through the hallways on his way to the principal's office. "Endou-kun!", exclaim the two former Raimon soccer club's managers and start chasing him. There is silence for a while, when Kazemaru decides to break it.

"By the way, My name is Kazemaru Ichirouta. What's yours?", he asks Imai. "I'm Imai Sakura. Nice to meet you.", she says while having her eyes stare at no place. That is when Kazemaru snaps. "You know that it's rude not to at the person who is talking to you, don't you?", he says in a calm but angry voice. Imai shrugs. She looks quite sad from the comment Kazemaru made. "Kazemaru!", Kidou exclaims to him. Kazemaru then realizes what he said and quickly says: "Sorry, I talk about you being rude while I snap at something like that." "It's okay. Most of the people don't realize that I'm blind when they first see me.", at her words, Kazemaru's eyes widen. "Oh! Sorry!", after that, an uncomfortable silence falls. Imai can't stand and says: "We better go after them. Unless we want to see Endou-san in trouble.", afterwards, she starts going at the direction the other three went.

"Wait! How do you know which way it is?", says Kidou and starts going after her with the other two slowly after going with them. "Well… I don't know", she answers after a while laughing at her actions. Kidou laughs too and grabs her hand to lead the way. But the two don't notice that the ones who are behind them, are smirking at the scene.

After about three minutes, they are outside the principal's office. The moment they are about to enter, the door opens and reveals Endou grinning. "So? What happened?", Gouenji asks out of curiosity when they are a few meters away from the principal's office. "He said it is okay with him to repair the soccer club. There are only two conditions. We have to gather students from all grades and our coach has to be one of the teachers.", Aki answered his question. Kazemaru laughs.

"I don't know about the coach, but I sure know how you will gather members, Endou!", he says. "You mean running around the school with a sign shouting 'Join the soccer club'? Don't you think that's old-fashioned, Kazemaru?", says a ,familiar to all of them but Imai, voice. "Someoka! Tobitaka! Shadow!", Endou exclaims as he sees his friends.

"After we saw the board we immediately knew that you weren't going to leave it alone so we asked a few people around.", Tobitaka says it quickly fades away."Unfortunately, we haven't found anyone yet. Sorry." Endou ignores that and says smiling his trademark smile: "Don't worry about it! We have just started searching!" "Maybe we can start again by asking the second-years and third-years' former members", Imai suggests. "That actually may do the trick! Emmm… what's your name?", Someoka asks after a few seconds of awkward silence. "Oh! I'm Imai Sakura. A first-year.", she replies.

Someoka is about to thank her for her idea when, suddenly, an adult's voice says: "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the welcome ceremony?", everyone turned around to see the man, around his forties, who spoke. He has pitch-black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. He must be a teacher there because, in his hands, he holds a bunch of books and documents. "We are sorry sensei, but we were talking about the repairment of the soccer club and we… WAIT! The welcome ceremony started already?", asks Natsumi in panic. "Yes, it actually started five minutes ago, so you better hurry.", he answers.

All of them don't waste a second and start running. Gladly, the teachers there don't find out that they were late. After the ceremony ends. Everyone goes to their respectful classes. Tobitaka and Someoka are in class 1-B with Aki, while Shadow is in class 1-C with Endou and Natsumi.

After first period comes to an end. All friends gather to make a plan. In the end, they decide to split up in teams and ask information about the previous soccer club. The teams are: Team one: Endou, Natsumi, Tobitaka and Shadow. Team two: Kidou, Imai and Aki. Team three: Gouenji, Kazemaru and Someoka. Team one is going outside in campus while team two is going to investigate the cafeteria and team three is going on the second floor.

"Good luck, minna!", Endou exclaims as every team goes on its way.

"Do you think there is another reason beside lack of members that the club was disbanded?", asks Kazemaru while he, Gouenji and Someoka walk towards the stairs. "What do you mean?", Someoka asks back. "Maybe there is some deeper reason beside that. I mean, if they lacked members, they could simply search for some, right?", he explains. "We'll find out soon.", Gouenji answers his question from before as he first reaches the bottom of the stairs and waits for them who are about two meters behind him.

At that moment, the three of them hear a scream from above and they simulently turn their heads to see a girl with mid-back, jet-black hair and closed eyes falling from the top of the stairs. Gouenji doesn't have time to react and the girl lands right on top of him, making him fall down. When he opens his eyes again he sees ice-blue ones staring at his widened. The only thought in his head,as he widens his eyes, is: 'What has just happened?'

**Cliffhanger! ^^**

**But really what happened? O.o**

**Well, the questions are…**

**1: Is it true that the former soccer club has got a deeper reason for disbandment?**

**2: Who is that girl?**

**Sorry! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! ^^**

**If you have a comment you can simply leave a review! I'll be more than happy to read all of them! ^^**

**Well… see you next chapter!**


	4. Assemble Inazuma Eleven!(part 2)

**Hello again and sorry I didn't update yesterday. T-T You see, yesterday was my birthday, so I was too busy to update. -_-"**

**Oh! And also, thank you for following my story**_** clemia10**_**! ^^**

**Now, on with the story! I'm sure you want to what happens next!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven. Enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter four: Assemble! Inazuma Eleven (part 2)!**

He stares into these ice-blue eyes for what seems like a century and thinks: 'What has just happened?', after rethinking all that happened today he finally realizes and widens his eyes. Gouenji lays on the floor with the girl, who previously fell from above the stairs, on top of him with her face about four centimeters away from his. They are staying like that for about ten seconds until the girl stands up panicked.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry, are you okay? ", she asks blushing. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry.", he answers while standing up and looking at her. Suddenly, he realizes who she is. "You are the girl who was nearly hit with the soccer ball yesterday!", he says surprised. She looks confused for a minute but then she recognizes him. "You are the one who helped me! Oh sorry for leaving so suddenly back then, but I was in a hurry, so I couldn't stop. Again, thank you… umm…"

"This is Gouenji Shuuya! Former ace striker of Raimon Eleven and Inazuma Japan. I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta and this Someoka Ryugo. We are both former members like Gouenji. Nice to meet you!", says Kazemaru not letting Gouenji talk. The girl freezes for a second. "R-Raimon Eleven… INAZUMA JAPAN!", she exclaims almost leaving the soccer players deaf. "Wow… I can't believe I meet you! My name is Hoshino Hikari! Nice to meet you!", she says more calm this time. The three boys just sweatdrop and make an uneasy smile.

Then, Hoshino realizes something and says in a serious tone: "You three were going to find information about the disbandment of the soccer club right?", the three of them stare at her. Someoka is the one who first snaps out of it. "It was disbanded due to lack of members, right?", Hoshino nods. "Partly yes. Most of the members were third years, so they lacked six members." "Partly?", asks Gouenji. "Yes, there is another reason. You see-.", before she can continue, Gouenji and Someoka turn to Kazemaru and say: "You and your big mouth"

After a second or two, they turn their attention at her again and Gouenji says: "Sorry for that. Please continue.", Hoshino stares at them at first. Kazemaru is currently in a corner drawing circles depressed while the other two stare at her waiting for an explanation. After seeing the scene for a while, she giggles and starts explaining: "You see, about a month ago…"

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria Imai, Kidou and Aki are asking random people if they know anything about the soccer club's disbandment. They are ready to give up until someone approaches them. "Excuse me. I heard that you are trying to assemble the old members of the soccer club, is that true?", the boy with dark blue hair, which reach his shoulders caught in a ponytail, and violet eyes doesn't look happy as he asks them.

"Yes, could it be that you know something?", asks Imai not affected by his glares. "Yes, I was one of the members.", he says in a cold voice. This time, Imai shrugs and hides behind Aki's back. "Excuse me. But could you tell us your name?", says Kidou, his evil voice in action. The boy shrugs but doesn't stop glaring. After a while he turns his back and says: "Follow me."

The three do as said and, soon, they are standing in front of a table with three boys and one girl sitting in the chairs beside it. "Those students along with me were members of the soccer club. I'm Ichikawa Arata, a third-year.", says the boy as he sits in a free chair beside the table. "What are you doing Arata!"

"That's Tachibana Saya, the former manager, she's a third year like me", the boy, now known as Arata, says ignoring the girl with waist-length, shining blonde hair, which tied in a side-ponytail, and bright green eyes. "Oi, wait a minute! What are you doing?", the girl, Saya, yells at him. "Telling them the truth behind the soccer club's disbandment. Because the sooner the better." "Do what you want.", a boy with hair as red as fire and dark brown eyes says. "This is Nemoto Shinobu, also a third-year", Arata says.

"And finally those two…", Arata points at two similar boys with light purple hair. The one has red eyes which warn you not to get to close while the other's have a light grey color that had the exactly opposite effect to the red ones. You tell from just a glance that they have completely different personalities. "…are the twins. Futoshi Seto and Kuki. They are second-years.", Arata continues.

"I'm Kino Aki and this is Imai Sakura.", Aki introduces herself and Imai, seeing that she's too shy at the moment to talk. "And I'm Kidou Yuuto. All of as three are first years. Nice to meet you.", Kidou continues the introduction. "So… what's the real reason behind the club's disbandment?", the upper-classmen shrug at the question.

Arata is the one who decides to explain. "It started one month ago... a few days before graduation… our captain called us, kouhais in order to announce who would be the captain for this year. He said that he already had decided who it would be ever since the previous school year started. And, personally, I wasn't surprised with his choice. The one he picked is the one who would always bring everyone into harmony, and also he is the one who would give as the courage and the will to move on and never give up. But unfortunately…"

"That boy had a car accident one week ago and is now in a coma. The team members didn't take it easily. They couldn't practice out of their worry and their fighting spirit is now gone.", Hoshino finishes her story and looks at the three boys in front of her. All of them have their eyes widened. Gouenji has a compassionate look on his face while the other two are just shocked. "So… that's what happened.", she says to let them know that they can talk now. "I somehow understand how they feel. I was in a similar situation two years ago."

**Owww, my hands hurt. T_T**

**Well it doesn't matter, as long as I have updated.**

**So… what happens now? Will **_**Inazuma Eleven**_** be able to assemble?**

**If you want to know, sorry you have to wait until next chapter.**

**If you have any comment or complains, then don't be shy and leave a review or PM me. ^^**

**Bye-bye! See you in the next chapter! ^^**


	5. Assemble Inazuma Eleven!(part 3)

**Hello again and SORRY to those who were waiting for this chapter to be updated. T^T**

**Even though I hate it, I've been REALLY busy lately! And also my exams at school are approaching so… Oh well! Let's say that I will do the best I can for those who are curious about my story here! ^^**

**Now, let the story continue! Third and last part! Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven. I only own Imai, Hoshino and Inazuma High's previous soccer club.**

**Chapter five: Assemble! Inazuma Eleven! (part 3)**

"What do you mean Gouenji-san?", asks Hoshino after hearing what Gouenji says. "It all happened when I was in my first year of junior high school." "You were in Kidokawa Sheishu back then right?" "Yes, please don't interrupt if you want to know what happened. It was the finals of the football frontier tournament. Me and my team were ready to have our match when I got a phone-call. The one who called told me that my little got ran over by a truck while she was on her way to the stadium.", Gouenji frowns at the memory still haunting his mind after about two years.

"After that incident I put all the blame at me and make a promise not to play soccer ever again." Gouenji's frown turns into a smile. "That was until I met Endou." "It was the match against Teikoku Academy when you reappeared in the soccer world, right?", asks Hoshino.

"Partly, yes. That was the first match I played in with Raimon's soccer players. But the first time when I faced soccer again was when I met Raimon's main soccer freak and captain."

"So… is your sister alright?" "She woke up from her coma after we won the finals at Football Frontier." "Glad to hear that.", says Hoshino with a sigh of relief. Then her face turns serious again. "So, what will you do now?", she asks. Someoka, who has been silent all this time, answers: "I think we should tell Endou."

The second he says that, Hoshino' eyes start sparkling from excitement. "Endou Mamoru is here too?!", Kazemaru sweatdrops and answers: "Yes. By the way, you seem to know a lot about us. Are you a detective or something?" , Hoshino laughs sheepishly at his question. "No. It's that I really love soccer, so when there is some information around the soccer world, I make sure I'm the first one to learn about it.", the three boys can't help but laugh at her answer. "Do you play soccer?", asks Gouenji only to her freeze for a second in reaction, but it was gone fast. "Of course! I love playing soccer!", she beams while jumping up and down. The boys think on their minds while watching her with a smile: "She's like Endou's female version.

When she stops, the four of them go on their way to find Endou's team. On their way they meet Kidou, Imai and Aki. After the introductions are over and Hoshino stops jumping up and down as she meets another member of Inazuma Japan, the two teams find out that they had found the same information. They all decide to go find Endou in order to find a solution to this mess.

Meanwhile, Inazuma High's former soccer players were sitting on their table chatting. "Do you really think that it was right to tell them, Arata?", asks Saya while eating silently her lunch. "Yes, I don't think they will try to get us to rejoin the soccer club after they learned about that.", he says after a minute or two. The others look at him and, after a while, they all nod in agreement.

But little do they know how wrong he is. When Endou gets informed about it, he gets compassionate, he knows how it is to lose a team-member, but he still says : "I'm sure that deep inside they still want to play soccer. I'll go talk to them.", then he starts going away at the direction of the cafeteria. "Matte Endou-kun!", says Aki and tries to stop him. But Endou is determined, so it seems impossible. Natsumi tries to help too but the fail again.

"Endou-kun! You can make them listen to you just like that!", says Natsumi trying to stop him whit her words. But unfortunately, the bull version of Endou is too focused on its goal to hear now. While the girls see that, they sigh and let him. But the soccer freak doesn't have a chance to make a step because, before he realizes it, Hoshino gets behind him and stops him in his spot by grabbing the back of his uniform's* collar.

"Listen. I know that you want to help but-." "I just want to-." "Let me finish! When you take decisions, listen to the people around you! They may have something important to tell you!", Hoshino scolds him making him blush while he sees his friends laughing behind her back. "Now, Natsumi was trying to tell you something and you ignored her. Well, what do you have to say, mister?", Endou looks down trying to hide his embarrassment. "I'm sorry Natsumi." "It's okay Endou-kun. You never listen to me or the others anyways"

"Well, now that we solved this, I want to give you some advice. Don't go in front like an angry bull of them telling them to get up and start playing soccer again. That will only make the situation worse." "Then, what am I supposed to do? If they don't start playing soccer again, the soccer club will never revive." "Go and talk to them about it nice and calmly. If it's you, I'm sure they will eventually give in. After all, you _are_ Raimon's most stubborn soccer freak.", says Kidou.

Endou smiles and starts walking calmly at the cafeteria's direction. When he gets inside, he sees them walking towards the exit. When they are right in front of him he asks: "You are the former soccer club members, right?" "Yes, we are. So, what do you want from us?" "My friends told me about your story so I came to talk to you and also share some of my stories too.", Endou says as he stares at the blue-haired boy and violet eyes in front of him. 'He must be Arata.', he thinks.

Arata sighs and says: "Okay I will go with you. You guys go ahead." "Actually, I would like to talk to all of you", Endou says. The upper classmen just stare at him. They want to refuse but Endou's eyes don't let them protest. In the end, they follow the unknown to them, boy down the corridors. While they are walking Saya asks: "What's your name anyway?" "Oh! Sorry. My name is Endou Mamoru.", he answers with his trademark smile.

Finally, they reach their destination. Apparently, it is the school's soccer field. "Why have you brought us here?", a red-haired, brown-eyed boy asks Endou as he starts losing his patience little by little. 'That has to be Shinobu', he thinks "I just thought that the best place to talk about soccer is a soccer-related place like this one." "Tch, whatever."

Then Arata starts talking. "So… what do you want to tell us?", Endou's smile, which is in his face for a while, slowly disappears and a serious expression appears instead. "Are you really sure that this is what you want?", the upper-classmen don't need to ask what he is talking about. It is really obvious.

"Yes, we are sure. After all, it's not fair for us to play happily while Shin suffers like that.", Saya answers. Endou assumes that Shin is the name of the captain on coma. "Well, if I was in his place and woke up one day to find out my friends and teammates stopped playing because of me, I would feel sad and think that I'm a failure as a captain.", that hit a nerve on the second-years. "What do _you_ know? After all…", Seto starts. "You are not him.", Kuki completes his twin's sentence. "Yes, I may not be him. I haven't even met him once. I just know how a captain feels and I _do_ know that a captain's job is to make the players enjoy soccer to their hearts' desire and bring them to victory."

To those words the former members shudder. After that, a heavy atmosphere surrounds them. Endou can't handle it and starts going somewhere. "Wait here. I'll return fast."

The upper-classmen start making a conversation about it. "I think I'll join him.", says Shinobu to everyone's surprise. He isn't the type of person who is convinced easily. "I think he is an interesting fellow.", he explains while smirking.

Everyone agreed with him except Arata. He isn't really convinced by Endou. That's until he notices a soccer ball right on its way towards him. Thanks to his quick reflexes, the ball right back where it came by one of his most powerful kicks. Then he notices that the ball goes straight to Endou's head's direction. "Watch out!", he shouts but the brown-headed doesn't move. In fact, he takes the ball head on with the result of him falling down. Arata gets worried and runs up to him. "Are you ok-.", he doesn't get to finish his sentence before Endou's eyes shot open and he starts bombing the poor blue-haired teen with compliments about how amazing his shot was.

"Okay, okay there is no need to act like that over a simple shot" "But there is! It was amazing!" "Emmm…", Arata looks back at his friends seeking for help to only to find them laughing at the scene. "Once you get him excited, you can never stop from being like that. That's a nature's rule.", says a familiar voice. Everyone turns to see Kidou and the others standing a few meters away. "So… have you all taken your decision?", he asks. Every upper-classman nods his, or in Saya's case her, head. "Yes", they all say in complete sync.

Kidou smirks. "Then, welcome back to the soccer club", he says as they smile up to him.

**Owwww T^T My hands! But I hope you enjoyed ^^**

**Well, what do you think? I made it slightly longer to make up for my lost updates -_-"**

**I don't know when my next update will be since I have a REALLY Unsteady program.**

**Oh! And thanks for the advice **_**Kiyomi-chan789**_**! ^^**

**Bye-bye! See you next chapter! ^^**


	6. Are you serious?

**Hello again and SORRY for making you wait for SO much. TT _ TT I have had my exams and I've been SUPER busy! DX**

**And to tell you the truth, I've been a BIT lazy and unmotivative so I didn't even notice that it has been a MONTH since I have last updated. SORRY! I'll try to update more often from now on. T-T"**

**Now… on with the story! Sorry, it may not have ended up good. I didn't have many ideas about this chapter. TT-TT**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven. I only own my OCs. ^^**

**Chapter six: Are you serious?**

The boys and girls who are going to rebuild the soccer club are now in the middle of their last classes. It turns out that Hoshino is in the class 1-D like Gouenji and Kazemaru. In the next break they gather up again to consider on which teacher they should ask to be their coach. Everyone is there minus Imai who is somewhere else saying that she has to meet someone and Aki, who goes with her in order not to get lost since it's a new building to her.

"Okay then everyone! Let's go find a new coach!" says Endou with excitement. "Yeah!" everyone exclaims with an equal amount of excitement. "So…who are we going to ask?" asks Kazemaru. Endou makes a serious expression and says: "I have no idea."

Every single person who heard that falls anime style. "Seriously Endou?" asks Seto, the red eyed twin of the gang, as long as he stands back on his feet with a, somehow, pissed off look on his eyes. "Classic Endou!" says Kidou laughing a bit. Hoshino holds her hand up a little bit. "Ano, we could go ask my uncle. He is working here so maybe he could be our coach if we ask him."

The gang stares at her. Then Kidou finally asks: "Is he into soccer?" "Well, he _is_ the gym teacher and he _did _play soccer when he was younger." "Wait a minute. You say that your uncle is Suzuki-sensei!" Arata says surprised. "Emm… Yeah, is there a problem with that?" "Well, we have heard that he usually doesn't pick a sport club to be responsible for. And when we asked him to be our coach back when we were freshmen he said: "You have to show me how much you want me to be your coach" But when we asked him what he meant he said to figure it out ourselves" "Well Uncle Suzuki is really serious when it comes to sports, especially soccer, I remember he told me when I was little that he treasures soccer almost as much as his own life."

After a little talk they take their way to the cafeteria where Suzuki-sensei usually hangs out. Hoshino is the one who spots him first. "There he is! Uncle Suzuki!" The man turns around and the freshmen from Raimon find out that he is the same black-haired man they met before they went to the entrance ceremony that morning. "Oh, Hikari! How are you? Are those your friends?" then he looks at everyone, pauses for a little while and sighs. "You want me to be your coach, don't you? Well I'm sorry but if you don't take it seriously then I-" "We _do_ take it seriously and we want _you_ to be our coach" says Endou interrupting the teacher.

Suzuki-sensei stares for a minute at him and then smirks. "That's easy to say. _Show_ me how serious you are." The gang is taken aback from this but Hoshino then says: "You want to see how much they _care_ about soccer don't you Uncle Suzuki." "Indeed. And not only the guys, but the girls too, and I see there are many girls who want to join the club. So, show me how much you want to play soccer."

"Then come on to the pitch!" says Endou making everyone stare at him with surprise, except from Suzuki-sensei, who smirks at the boy's demand. He just nods and follows the teenage soccer freak to the soccer pitch. "Okay, now what? Please note that you have ten minutes before your last break for the day ends and go to your classes." Endou faces him with his, rarely to see, serious face. "Hoshino said that you were in a soccer team when you were younger. So I think I can show you how serious _we_ are, because I think everyone is as serious as I am, with a challenge."

"A challenge huh? It sounds interesting. You are Endou Mamoru right? I've heard you're pretty straightforward you even entered the principal's office to get him to let you rebuild the club. That's quite bold." Everyone who didn't know about what Endou did have different reactions. Those who know him just sweatdroped, while those who don't stares at him wide-eyed, except from Arata who starts laughing lowly behind the gang and teacher's back. 'It is very bold indeed. Well, I don't complain.' "Yes, that's me." says Endou with his trademark grin.

"So, what's the challenge?" "You have three shots, if even one of them passes through me then we won't mention anything to you about the club but if I stop each one of them, then you'll be our coach." "You seem confident you can stop them." says the teacher smirking. "And you seem confident you can pass them, sensei." says Gouenji stepping beside the goalkeeper. The gym teacher smirks and just says: "Now _that's _interesting. Okay, I'll take your challenge." The gang sighs and, in half a moment, the teacher and Endou are on the pitch with a soccer ball in front of Suzuki-sensei's feet.

"Here it comes." he says as he kicks the ball at the left side of the goal. Endou catches it with ease and throws it back at the teacher. "First one: Clear" The second and third years, except from Arata, let out a breath they had subconsciously taken. The same goes for the second shot. When it's time for the third shot Suzuki-sensei says seriously: "I'll not hold back on that" "Bring it on!"

The teacher kicks the ball high in the air and stands upside-down on his hands and starts spinning. Eventually a water cyclone forms and the ball lands right on its eye. But, after a second, it reappears as the gym-teacher shoots it at the goal while shouting: "WATER CYCLONE!" Everybody gasps at the unexpected move that the coach does.

Endou isn't surprised that the teacher knew a hissatsu technique. He gets right in front of the ball and brings out his hissatsu: "FIST OF JUSTICE!" The ball struggles for a minute but, in the end, it bounces back to the teacher or now known as their coach. For a moment, there is no sound, but Hoshino breaks the silence. "What's the silence about? Aren't we going to start cheering?"

That one sentence is bomb that breaks through the gang's mind and makes them realize what happened. They all go to Endou's side and start cheering.

**Well… what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it awful? Please review for any mistakes that I did that concerned you. I'm still a beginner after all. And also, I will try to update again by tomorrow. ^^**

**Again SORRY for this late by A MONTH update. Please forgive me IF you waited for this whole month for the lazy me to update. I'll do the best that I can to update by tomorrow. And sorry if this chapter hasn't turned out as you expected. I didn't have much ideas about this one. T_T**

**Well, I hope you leave a review. Bye-bye! See you next chapter. ^^**


	7. The new club member!

**Hello! ^_^" I'm sorry (again). I'm not even going to begin giving pointless excuses. T_T But I FINALLY updated again.**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I ONLY own my OCs!**

**Chapter seven: The new club member!**

The next day Endou is on his way to school when he sees Hoshino riding a blue bicycle. "Good morning Hoshino!" he greets her. She, in response, snaps her head and looks behind her at his direction and smiles. "Ohayo Endou-san!" She stops for a while so that he can catch up to her. When he does she starts pedaling again.

"So how come you knew almost all about us when you just met us? You even knew about the old team's 'situation'." Hoshino shrugs and replies: "Well I kind of am a walking encyclopedia about soccer. People in my old school used to call me 'The soccer gossip girl'."

"'Soccer gossip girl'? Wow, that's a cool title!" Endou exclaims happy to know something about their energetic new manager (it is creepy for you that someone knows so much about you while you know nothing about them). "But isn't it a little far-fetched?" "Well… not from my point of view." _"Then do you mind explaining to us why you deserve it?"_ asks a familiar voice.

Both teenagers turn around to greet their friend. "Ohayo, Gouenji!" Said boy waves at them while walking up to them. "Good morning. So are you going to answer my question?" "I don't really like bragging about it but when something happens that affects the soccer world I'm always the first one to know about it"

"Prove it. Yesterday there was a match between junior high schools that couldn't be reported through the media due to technical problems. They said they will post it on the Internet today at 7:45. It is now 7:50. Do you know who won the match?" "Wow, I feel like I am given a math pop quiz. Oh well, it was a tie with the results of: 2-2." "How come they had a match at the very start of the year?" asks Endou. "It was postponed from last year. The teams' players were the ones from last year." answers Hoshino.

"Heh, you really are a walking soccer encyclopedia" says Gouenji smiling a bit. A few minutes later they reach the school and they find Aki, Kidou and Imai talk while sitting down under a tree's shade. "Ohayo, minna!" says Endou showing his signature smile. "Ohayo!" they reply at the same time. Good morning guys! I'm going to park my bike see you later!" says Hoshino and rides away.

Endou and Gouenji sit down next to Kidou and Endou asks: "So, what were you talking about? And what is that, Imai?" asks Endou after realizing that she is holding an old notebook in her hands. "Oh! This is an old notebook my grandmother had. She was coach of a soccer team a long time ago and I went and asked her to give me this. It is a notebook with tips to help with training since I thought it would become useful. That was what we were talking about before you came." "Wow that so cool! Can I see it?" "Sure!" Endou takes it and starts reading. After a while Hoshino returns and sits down next to Aki. "Is that a training note?" she asks after seeing the notebook.

"How did you know?" asks Aki confused by her guess. "Well… I saw that before, Imai was the one who held it and, the last time I checked, there was a woman who went by the name 'Imai Ai' and she was the coach of the high school's soccer team that won in the very first 'Football Frontier Advanced' thirty years ago. So I assumed she is your grandmother which explains the note Imai."

Everyone looks at her with a blank expression. Gouenji is the first one who snaps out of it. "You are really sharp." "Thanks." She replies smiling. "My grandmother was the winner of the Football Frontier Advanced?" "That's awesome Imai!" exclaims Aki. "But how did you know about that Hoshino?" asks Kidou. Hoshino just smiles and explains about her 'Soccer gossip girl' nickname. "And just call me Hikari guys. I prefer it much more to my last name." she finishes.

That's when the bell rings and everyone goes to their respective classes. Ina class 1-A Imai is talking with Kidou. "I didn't know that my grandmother won such a tournament." "Well, you learn something every day." Then their homeroom teacher walked in and the lessons started.

Meanwhile in class 1-C they have home economics. The students got paired in order to make a meal so they can learn how to work like a team. Endou and Natsumi get paired together and, since Endou doesn't know how to cook, they decide to make onigiri, Natsumi acting like the boss while giving him orders.

"Okay, now the only thing that remains is giving them shape." she says before taking two cups and filling the one with a little rice and salt. After that, she brings them together and shakes them. "I usually use this method but if you can handle it you can try with your hands, but I must warn you, the rice is really hot right now" Endou, thinking it is a challenge, he replies: "Don't worry, I can handle the heat" and with that he takes a spoonful of rice and put it in his hand.

Straight away, he starts shaking his hand like crazy. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Hot, hot, HOT!" he screams before slipping on some water on the floor. He isn't quite sure what is going on since he has his eyes closed, one hand on the floor while the other rubs his aching head. "Ouch" he says before opening his to see a wide-eyed Natsumi, while still holding the cups in her hands, bellow him with rice on her face.

Before the information gets to get into his head, he starts hearing grinning and clapping all around the classroom. Blushing he gets up and offers a hand to an already blushing Natsumi. She gladly takes it and gets up. Then they realize that their teacher is standing in front of them, rice on her face. The two teenagers gulp down before their teacher takes a piece of rice of her face and tasting it. "It is tasty but I expect you two to clean up your mess." She says. "H-hai sensei." is the only thing that can get off their mouth while they get down on their knees to clean up.

After a couple of minutes they are finished and start shaping the onigiri again, this time Endou using the 'cup-method'. "What happened to the 'I can handle the heat'?" whispers Natsumi after a while, still blushing. Endou scratches the back of his neck laughing sheepishly, trying to hide his own blush. "Oops!"

After the lessons end, the gang meets up in front of the teachers' room in order to find their new-found coach. As expected, after one minute, Coach Suzuki gets out of the room and faces his students. After he gets introduced to Aki and Imai, who weren't there yesterday, he leads them all to their club room, since the previous was taken by another club. The clubroom is about ten meters away from the soccer pitch and it is about two times bigger from their club back in Raimon, but it sure smells a lot like it.

"That is our clubroom?" asks Saya trembling a little. "There wasn't any other we could take" says the coach with a sigh. "What is so wrong about this clubroom asks Endou. "This clubroom has been closed since twenty years ago when a rumor went out that a ghost was living in there. The students from that club started disappearing with the result of the club to get disbanded. Ever since this clubroom was never used again, until now." says Akira with a creepy voice resulting Aki and Imai to squeak and Natsumi to shrug. Hikari just frowns and takes the key from her uncle's hand and unlocks the door. "Come on, guys! It can't be so bad!"

Before Arata gets to stop her, she opens the door and reveals a dusty, yet tidy, room. But that isn't what catches everyone's attention. In front of Hikari floats something, or someone, that looks like a girl their age with blonde, almost white, hair that reaches het waist, pale skin and pitch black pupils. She is wearing the girls' school uniform*. At her sight everyone, except for Hikari widens his or her eyes and makes a run for it screaming. "Wow! There really is ghost here guys! Guys?" she looks behind her back to see that they are all behind some bushes, hiding. "Come on, guys! There is no reason to be scared! Besides, she looks more scared than we are!"

And she is right. While she has her back turned, the ghost runs and hides under something that looks like an old-fashioned couch, eyes widened in fear. Hikari walks up to her and looks at her from the front of the couch. "Come out. There is no reason to be afraid of us. We just want to use this room as our clubroom. And ignore the others, they are just scared of you." Eventually she comes out of her hiding spot and, by then, the rest of the club members have gone inside out of curiosity for the ghost girl.

"So, my name is Hoshino Hikari. But you can call me Hikari. What's yours?" "M-my name is Yuki, t-that's all I can r-remember." She says, obviously feared of the gang. After everyone introduces themselves, Coach Suzuki starts explaining what is happening. After the explanation, Yuki seems not scared anymore and explains that she has been a ghost since twenty years ago but does not remember anything that happened before her death, which she doesn't remember either.

"So, do you want to join the club?" asks Endou to the surprise of everyone including her. "What do you mean?" "Well, we can't just kick you out just because we want to use the clubroom now, can we? So why not join the club. Come on, it will be fun!" Yuki gives of a sweet smile and nods.

"Okay. Now that that is settled, grab a broom and start swooping. This place will not clean itself!" exclaims Hikari while she grabs her own broom and starts swooping gaining a lot of moans and groans from the gang.

**Wow, that's the longer chapter I've ever wrote! Oh well. Now the club has a ghost member. What is your opinion? If you want to point out something just comment! ^ v ^**

** *By the way, the school uniform for the girls has the same design as Fuyuka's, but instead of blue and light blue it has orange and yellow, while the boys' uniform is the same as Raimon's but, instead of dark blue, it has orange.**

**Bye-bye! See you next chapter! ^^**


End file.
